Nunca como a mí
by I-am-L
Summary: "Bésala, ámala, pero nunca como a mi… no lo hagas, lo digo por tu bien, porque –si lo haces- te vas a acordar de mí, y entonces, con eso sé que vas a sufrir…" Pensamientos de Vash tras saber que él y Elizaveta están juntos.


Era la mañana de un bello día en mis Alpes, el viento fresco y la luz del sol a penas despuntando. Definitivamente estaba feliz de estar aquí, feliz de haber vuelto a casa y volver a ver a mi querida hermana después de unos meses de ausencia. Me sentía tan en paz con todo y todos.

El silencio y mi paz interna se vieron interrumpidos con la llegada de Hungría.

-"Vash, debo hablar contigo, es algo importante." dijo una bella mujer húngara al aproximarte a mí con una expresión grave. "Quiero que lo escuches de mí y no de nadie más."

-"Elizaveta... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo bien?" contesté preocupado, temiendo alguna desgracia.

-"Yo... Mira, antes que nada, estás en todo tu derecho de enojarte. Vengo preparada para que me grites, incluso que me pegues, sólo no me mates." sus ojos castaños se clavaron en el suelo.

-"Pero, ¿por qué haría eso?" dije aún más consternado y comenzando a imaginar el peor de los escenarios.

-"Yo... bueno... he iniciado una relación, con... Roderich..." su voz era casi un susurro y sus ojos me miraban expectantes.

-"Vale, me alegro por ustedes." respondí sencillamente, poniendo una sonrisa en mis finos labios y un brillo optimista en mis verdes ojos.

-"¿Se...seguro?" dijo incrédula "¿Ya no sientes nada por él?"

-"No."

-"¿Seguro?¿Lo has superado ya? Porque bueno, ambos sabemos que estabas muy mal cuando terminaron."

-"Si. Ya estoy bien, ya han pasando mucho tiempo. No soy tonto ni masoquista. Yo también estoy saliendo con otro." respondí por lo bajo.

-"¡Oh, eso es maravilloso! Me alegra que esto no afectara nuestra amistad. Bien, dicho esto, ya debo irme. Nos vemos pronto"

Y nos despedimos con dos besos y sonrisas intercambiadas. Cuando volví a la casa, Liechtenstein me esperaba sentada en la sala.

-"¿Qué quería Elizaveta?" preguntó mirándome tranquila.

-"Ah, nada... Contarme que tiene pareja... Y que es Roderich..." cerré los ojos al mencionar al austriaco.

-"¡¿Roderich? ¡Qué ridículo! Pero cómo... A él le gustan los hombres... ¿Qué no?" dijo con cara de no entender lo que sucedía y un enojo camuflado en sus ojos. "No lo entiendo..."

-"Yo tampoco, Liecht." dije. "Mira, si es real esto con Elizaveta, me alegro por ellos, pero si es por guardar apariencias..."

-"Cobarde. Es débil y un cobarde, trata de esconder quien es con esto." murmuró negando con la cabeza.

-"No lo sé... Pero eso ya es problema de ellos" sentencié antes de salir de nuevo.

La soledad y el viento fresco de afuera servirían para calmarme. No quería estar con mi hermana por el momento pues sabía que la conversación giraría entorno de aquel austriaco y su recién adquirida novia húngara.

Sentía una inquietud en el estómago, pero no podía identificar que era; no estaba enojado, de hecho, me alegraba el saber que estaba con Elizaveta, ella era buena persona, se encargaría de cuidar de aquel tonto pianista despistado. Tampoco estaba celoso, lo mío con Roderich había terminado hacía mucho tiempo: ya no quedaba nada de lo que fue, ambos habíamos cambiado mucho. Y definitivamente no le seguía queriendo, no se puede querer a alguien te daña tanto por razones tan estúpidas. No sentía nada por él, ya no, pero de cualquier manera, no me podía sacar aquella cosquilla dolorosa de la boca del estómago.

No tenía ganas de llorar, pero tampoco de sonreír. Algo estaba extraño en mi, estaba intranquilo.

Después de mucho pensar, pude ponerle nombre a aquella sensación: me sentía traicionado. Traicionado por ambos; por Roderich por negar que fue feliz con otro hombre y disfrazarse de heterosexual. Por Elizaveta, la traición era distinta, y podríamos decir que más dolorosa. Ella había sido una de las personas que me había tomado entre sus brazos para calmarme en aquellos primeros días tras nuestra ruptura, a ella le había llorado mis penas y mis pocos deseos de vivir, ella era quien se había ofrecido a tratar de reconciliarnos y cuando todo falló, a ayudarme a superarlo. Dicen que las ex-parejas de los amigos no son opciones de pareja, son intocables, salir con ellos está prohibido, alta traición, y bueno, yo a ella la consideraba algo cercano a una amiga.

Suspiré ruidosamente y cerré los ojos, dando por terminada la cuestión y sumiéndome en cualquier otro tipo de pensamientos.

Dejé la cuestión pasar, relegándola a la parte más alejada de mi mente y con eso restándole importancia.

A la mañana siguiente, al ir por la calle, me topé frente a frente con aquel austriaco. Me miró como si lo que estuviera frente a él fuera el mismísimo diablo y volvió el rostro. Yo lo miré de soslayo y seguí con mi camino.

"Estúpido austriaco. Eres un inmaduro" pensé "Justo como antes... Nunca cambias..." una sonrisa débil se escurrió a mi labios antes de que pudiera suprimirla.

Maldiciendo mi suerte, ese día lo encontré una vez más, sólo que ahora en compañía de _ella._Elizaveta pasaba unos de sus brazos al rededor de su espalda, abrazándole delicadamente mientras él caminaba a su lado.

Una pulsada de repulsión me revolvió el estómago, dejándome sin más remedio que clavar la vista en el suelo y esperar a que ellos se alejaran sin notar mi presencia.

Una voz en mi mente comenzó a gritar "¡No la dejes abrazarte así, como yo lo hacía! Yo era el único con ese derecho." mientras mis ojos brillaban enojados.

Y entonces, como si de una tonelada de ladrillos se tratase, la duda me cayó aplastantemente: ¿Se habrán besado ya? Me daba rabia pensar que él haría lo que yo le enseñé a hacer con alguien que no fuera yo, me enojaba a sobremanera el pensar que los labios de _esa mujer_explorarían territorios antes sólo explorados por mí.

Ahora, lo que sentía no eran celos, no, porque yo sabía que ya no quería a Roderich, por lo menos no en el sentido de pareja. Me daba gusto que él siguiera adelante, lo que me daba coraje era que me negara, que le dijera a todos que Elizaveta era su primera pareja, omitiéndome incluso a los que sabían que lo fuimos. No eran celos lo que tenía, pero no era una sensación agradable.

ME senté en el suelo a pensar por un rato, tratar de ordenar mi mente para poder llegar a casa más despejado y que Liechtenstein no fuera a pensar que el qué Roderich tuviera novia me preocupaba mucho, porque no lo hacía, lo que ese austriaco hiciera de su vida había dejado de ser mi problema desde hacía mucho. Pero aún así no me sentía tranquilo…

Respiré profundo antes de dejar las palabras escapar mis labios aún sin tener a nadie que las escuchara: "Roderich… Yo… les deseo toda la suerte del mundo a Elizaveta y a ti, en serio deseo de todo corazón que seas feliz con ella. Que logres todo lo que no lograste conmigo, que puedas amarla sin esconderte, sin miedo de lo que la gente dirá, a diferencia de conmigo. Ámala y no la lastimes, porque sé que ella es buena y no lo haría contigo, cuídala y no la hagas llorar. Sólo… sólo no la beses como a mí, no la toques como a mí; no lo hagas, porque yo nunca beso como te besaba a ti… no lo hagas, lo digo por tu bien, porque –si lo haces- te vas a acordar de mí, y entonces, con eso sé que vas a sufrir… Bésala, ámala, pero nunca como a mi…"

Y con aquellas palabras susurradas a la nada con una suave sonria, cayó la única lágrima que me permití llorar por ese estúpido, descuidado, distraído e infantil austriaco que alguna vez fue mío.

* * *

><p><em>Hetalia no me pertenece, pero el relajo en la mente de Vash sí.<em>  
><em>Los comentarios me hacen feliz ^^<em>  
><em>Nota: Si alquien sabe con exactitud qué es lo que siente nuestro suizo favorito, favor de decirme qué es, poruqe yo siento más o menos eso...<em>


End file.
